poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Batgirl Begins, Part Two/Transcript
This is the episode script for Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of The Batman (2004). Warner Bros logo appered Barbara Gordon: voice Hey. Me again. Barbara Gordon, commissioner's daughter. Evil Anna: voice And me. Evil Anna, bandmate of the Cyberlings. Let us give you up to speed. Male voice on comm device: Proceed with your mission, Temblor. Temblor punches the ground. To Ryan and the Batman Ryan F-Freeman: Third building Temblor took down this week. What would you think, Batman? The Batman: He's work for hire. Evil Anna: her phone Sci-Ryan. I hope you and Commissioner Gordon's daughter are not hanging out with Pamela Isley again. That girl is a bad seed. Pamela Pamela Isley: And don't even get me started on your whole Chloro-mulch bran mutated super-vegetables. Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: I hope Barbara learns her lesson, Connor. Connor Lacey: Me too, Sci-Ryan. Temblor Male voice: I have a new target for you. Pamela Pamela Isley: I want you to destroy the corporate headquarters of Chloro-gene. Connor and Pals Conaria Lacey: I guess Barbara is going to be okay in law enforcement. the Batcave Ryan F-Freeman: I think the Batwave traced the message to it's source. A girl named Pamela Isley. Sci-Ryan and Barbara Sci-Ryan: Pamela, you need to stop this. Pamela Isley: And here I thought we were two peas in a pod. Evil Anna: voice Temblor is not so happy to find out his boss is a kid. fights Temblor Orla Ryan: The Batman. Barbara Gordon: He's awesome. the Chloro-mulch falls from the container Sci-Ryan: Uh-oh. Pamela Isley: AAAHHH!!! Chloro-mulch falls on them Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan!!! Evil Anna and Barbara: NOOO!!!! and Pamela are put into an ambulance to be taken to a hospital Evil Anna: voice Got any of that? We'll pop quiz you later. Because right now, things are about to get thorny. Anna recovers Sci-Ryan's glasses and amulet Evil Anna: Hey, Connor. I found something. Connor Lacey: What things have you recovered? Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan's glasses and amulet. I hope he is okay. Connor Lacey: Me too, Evil Anna. Me too. Evil Anna: I should find him and make sure he is okay. sets off to find Sci-Ryan and finds out that he and Pamela are not inside the ambulance Evil Anna: Not here. Maybe he gone to the greenhouse. Anna runs to the Gotham City greenhouse and looks around. Then, she saw Sci-Ryan in a cocoon with Pamela Isley Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan! Are you okay? song Barbara in her room Evil Ryan: What's the matter, Barbara? Barbara Gordon: It's just that I want to do some crime fighting. Like Connor's team and the Batman. Evil Ryan: Oh. I know you remember her, but, Sci-Ryan is on the way to the hospital. We can hope if he gets well soon. And maybe, Connor and the Batman could bring him some flowers. Batman and Ryan. Ryan picks up a leaf from the ambulance Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Maybe I could take this to the Batcave for analysis. The Batman: Good idea, Ryan. the Batcave, Ryan places the leaf under a microscope and looks into the microscope Alfred: The friend of the Dark Knight has a green thumb? Ryan F-Freeman: Hmm. Those plant particles didn't look like it's garden veriety. I wonder why. in Gotham City greenhouse Evil Anna: Well, Sci-Ryan. I guess you could wake up anytime soon. sighs cocoon crakes open and Poison Ivy and Poison Sci-Ryan wakes up. Evil Anna hides behind a tree Poison Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Pamela? Are you okay? Poison Ivy (The Batman): Sure. I'm okay. Sci-Ryan and Poison Ivy starts to fall then a tree grows a branch that lowers them safely Poison Ivy (The Batman): What's happening? Poison Sci-Ryan: I don't know, Pam. got to the ground and Poison Sci-Ryan sees his and Poison Ivy's reflections in the water Poison Sci-Ryan: Whoa. What did I look like and are my eyes green? a leaf off his outfit then another leaf grows in it's place Oh. That's a new one. Poison Ivy (The Batman): You look like me. Only like a boy version of me. I wonder. plucks a leaf off her dress and it grows in it's place. Then, Poison Ivy waves her hand and flowers grow out of the ground Poison Sci-Ryan: Whoa. That's a nice power. Poison Ivy (The Batman): You have to master your new powers. I can help you. Poison Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Pam. I do consider you as a sister to me. Sci-Ryan points at a flower and it grows Poison Sci-Ryan: Wow! I am getting the hang of this, Pamela. What would I use my powers to do? Poison Ivy (The Batman): I think you and I can use our powers to avenge crimes against nature. Poison Sci-Ryan: Yeah. We would turn Gotham into our green paradise. Poison Ivy (The Batman): Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer